


Story of the Wildflower

by Luna_Loner



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Abuse, Family, Friendship, Gen, God this man's unbelievable, Hurt/Comfort, I'll edit the tags later, It'll be a while before we reach E Class, It's Kanzaki's dad after all, Poor Yukiko, Seriously Mr. Kanzaki we need to talk, She's going to go through alot, That's why I didn't tag more characters, Though there will be some good times, Yukiko's journey to finding herself, horrible parenting, key word: some, very very long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loner/pseuds/Luna_Loner
Summary: Kanzaki Yukiko was a flower grown in a prestigious garden and brought up to be the epitome of perfection. However, life had other plans for her, and very soon, she will find herself blossoming not into the perfect flower she was expected to be, but the wildflower she had always been.Cross-posted on FF.Net
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko & E Class, Kanzaki Yukiko & her family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Question: How do you celebrate your favorite character's birthday?
> 
> Answer: By publishing a story centering around them of course! Even if you already have another longfic you should be updating, nope! Your fave comes first!
> 
> Okay, for those who have read my other story, "My Child Assassin", I promise I'll update soon. It's just that I was dead set on finally publishing this Yukiko-centric story on her birthday! There's just no better occasion!
> 
> Okay, what else to say? Oh, yeah, this fic is pretty long, and the first three chapters will set the stage and introduce the characters. Chapter 4 is when the story starts moving. So, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Assassination Classroom, but if I did, I would've given Kanzaki more spotlight. (Or made her a main character)

"Kanzaki-san, please stand up."

The raven-haired girl obeyed without a fraction of hesitance. She stood with a perfect posture and calm demeanor so that her classmates wouldn't sense her struggle with the colossal wave of self-consciousness that came with suddenly being put in the spotlight.

She never liked the spotlight.

"Kanzaki-san got the highest grade in Japanese. Everyone, clap."

The other students did so, but only because the teacher told them, and not because they were really happy for their classmate. None of them were surprised that the best student in Japanese got the highest grade in Japanese _again._

"Congratulations, Kanzaki-san." The teacher smiled and handed her student the test.

She smiled at her teacher and accepted her test before going back to her seat. Her smile was still present, but her eyes showed sadness as she stared at her mark.

93….that wasn't something to be proud of and very soon, she would be reminded of that at home.

* * *

"This is unacceptable, Yukiko!" the man held up the paper for her to see. "Japanese is your best subject; you should have gotten higher than a 93!"

Yukiko kept her head down as her father kept lecturing her for once again failing to reach his expectations.

"Most of your mistakes are juvenile. Were you even concentrating? Did you read the questions properly?"

Yes, she was, and she did her best, but Yukiko knew that if she said so, her father would just ask why she didn't do well then. Experience had taught her that staying silent and enduring his lecture was the best course of action.

"Ryuto isn't as good in Japanese as you are, yet he got a higher mark. His year handles harder material." He glared down at the girl. "Why can't you be like brother?"

Here it was: The comparison, the painful reminder that she wasn't as capable as her older brother. There was no greater anguish than having your parents, the people meant to love you the most, express their displeasure in you and wish you were someone else.

"You're a smart girl, so I expect a higher grade next time." The man said. "The same goes for the other subjects. I expect a grade higher than 78 on your next English quiz, and you are not allowed to get lower than 86 on your next math exam. Is that clear?"

Yukiko nodded. "Yes."

"Good, you can go now."

Yukiko did not permit a single tear to fall until she got to her room. She made certain her weeping was quiet-barely audible to the ears of the other residents of this household, especially to the ears of her father.

Yukiko was well-aware it was childish. After all, her father wouldn't have gotten angry at her if she had done better on her exam; what right did she have to cry over something that was entirely her fault?

Yukiko also knew that there was no point in crying over spilled milk, so once the final tear was shed; the girl sat on her desk and began studying.

Next time, she was getting a higher grade. She will not disappoint her father again.

* * *

"You know, 93 is a good grade."

"Not for her, it isn't."

It was times like these Kanzaki Megumi found difficulty in restraining herself from slapping her son. She wasn't a violent person, and firmly believed that violence was never the answer, but oh how she wished she could just slap the man right now.

"You could have said something nicer, Kazuto." Megumi crossed her arms. "Yukiko is just a child, and a very sensitive one might I add."

"What exactly did I say that was so wrong, mother?" Kazuto lifted Yukiko's exam paper up. "Have a look, these mistakes are inexcusable!"

"Children make mistakes."

"Yukiko's linguistic skills surpass even those of her older brother; there's no excuse."

"There's also no excuse to be so harsh on her and Ryuto." Megumi glared at her son. "They're both kids, let them be kids."

"They're _my_ kids. Let me raise them as I see fit."

"Well, they're my grandkids, and you're my son, listen to me and don't be so harsh on them."

The intense glare she received from the man told her that wasn't the right response, but it was too late to take back her words, not that she wanted to take them back for Megumi meant them wholeheartedly.

"Do you think I enjoy yelling at them? Because I don't! But I have to because it's what's best for them." He then gestured to the exam paper. "If I let this slide, Yukiko will think it's perfectly alright to let her grades slip even slightly. It's not; grades are what will determine her future. How is she supposed to get into the University of Tokyo if her grades are average?"

"She's _eight_. It's too early to be thinking about university!"

"That kind of thinking is why you never made it in life."

The elder stared at her son in shock, not at all expecting him to bring _that_ up.

Kazuto knew it was a heavy topic for his mother to bear, and he'd be lying if he said part of him didn't feel guilty for bringing up the past, but he needed his mother to understand the reasoning behind his methods, even if it meant crossing a certain line.

"If you love your grandchildren, then you wouldn't want them to end up making the same mistakes you did." The man continued. "They're both gifted, and I want them to succeed in life," He then pulled out a disk from his pocket and held it up for his mother to see. "Which is why I want to discuss _this_ with you."

Megumi's eyes widened once she saw the object in Kazuto's hand.

"I caught Yukiko playing this game last week. No wonder she didn't get a higher mark on her test." He glared at his mother accusingly. "I believe I told you not to buy these things for her."

Megumi returned the glare. "She likes video games."

"Yes, thanks to you and that ridiculous game you got her on her birthday."

"It's popular among kids her age."

"I don't care; it's a waste of time." Kazuto said. "And it's unsuitable for a girl of her status anyway."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "It's just a game."

"Mother," The man's stern gaze made it seem like the roles of parent and child were reversed. "I'm serious. Stop buying her these things. If I find another video game in her room, I'm confiscating it."

Now it was Megumi's turn to glare. "Then don't be surprised if Yukiko starts to hate you." She retorted coldly before finally leaving her son's study and putting an end to their pointless conversation.

Kazuto sighed and placed the useless CD on his desk. He _had_ considered just throwing it into the nearby trash bin—where it truly belonged, but that would just be a waste of his mother's money. He would return it to her later, so long as she didn't give it Yukiko that is.

* * *

As usual, she found Yukiko studying in her room, no doubt to "do better" next time. Megumi mentally cursed her idiotic son before kneeling down to her granddaughter's eye level and giving her a warm smile.

"I saw your grade, Yukiko, and I'm very proud of you."

"It's not that good." Yukiko looked down sadly.

Megumi mentally cursed her son again, this time using much more colorful terms.

"I think it's a good grade." _'And so should your father.'_ "Do you know what I also think?" She lifted Yukiko's head up so that their eyes could meet again. "I think you deserve a reward."

Yukiko perked up, eyes shining with excitement and delight. It was such a beautiful sight, sadness never suited Yukiko anyway.

"Just tell me if you have a video game in mind, and I'll buy it for you."

Shockingly, the radiance swimming in Yukiko's eyes dimmed into non-existence.

"No." Yukiko said quietly. "I don't want video games anymore, grandma."

"You don't?" Megumi asked with genuine confusion coating her voice.

"Papa said I should stop playing because they're a waste of time, and they're not for girls anyway."

Just like that, Megumi was mentally cursing her son for the third time today.

"Video games are for everyone. Suzuki-san's niece plays video games."

Yukiko shook her head. "No, it's wrong. I don't want papa to yell at me again, he's scary when he yells."

Megumi sighed. She was about to give up and ask what else her granddaughter would like as a reward, when an idea popped into her head.

She smiled again at the girl. "How about the arcades?"

"Hm?" Yukiko titled her head to the side in confusion.

"You're father doesn't want you to have video games, but he never said a thing about going to arcades?" Megumi wiggles her eyebrows mischievously, proud of herself for finding and exploiting a loophole in that idiot's demands.

Yukiko was silent for a few moments. "…He probably meant that as well."

Just like that, the smile was gone. Megumi huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, he should have said so, then. People aren't mind readers, you know."

The little girl hummed unsurely. "I guess…"

Megumi smiled again and pulled out her purse. "How about I give you some money to spend at the arcade tomorrow after school?"

"But I have to study."

"Okay then, how about on Saturday?" the elder suggested. "After your parents leave for work? Just play a few games and come back."

Truthfully, Yukiko really liked the idea; she had been really devastated when her father had taken away that game he had caught her playing, and his words that day upset her.

 _"These games are a waste of time, Yukiko!"_ She remembered her father's words from last week. _"You are not allowed to have these things. I'll be speaking with your grandmother on this matter as well."_

He was right, time was of the essence. She had to think of her future. _'How am I going to be a lawyer like papa if I keep wasting time?'_

Yet, at the same time, she really wanted to have fun. Yukiko understood the importance of excelling at school, but studying was boring! Especially when she was expected to study all day! And if not studying, then memorizing everything covered at school, even if there wasn't any upcoming test or pop quiz.

Yukiko smiled at her grandmother; if she wasn't allowed to have fun at home, she can have fun elsewhere, right?

* * *

What was just another reward for her hard work turned into a weekly trip to the arcade.

Her parents never knew about these visits, Yukiko always made sure to wait until her their car was out of site, and then wait some more in case her parents had forgotten something and suddenly came back.

Yukiko would then depart from home, where she would suffocate from the endless demands and schoolwork, and to the arcades, where she felt happy and free.

Today was a rather bright and sunny day, so Yukiko chose her cute sunflower dress; it was a perfect.

She happily skipped to the nearby game center, where the attendant, a friendly man named Shin, greeted her.

It was like any other Saturday, with one exception.

Yukiko was happily playing a racing game. It was her first time, so naturally, she didn't get a high score. That didn't matter, though; she was just here to have fun.

However, her fun ended when the girl heard snickering from behind. Curious, she turned around and found three boys close by, _laughing at her._

Yukiko grew nervous, she never liked boys, they were scary and violent, but why were these three laughing at her?

She decided to just ignore them and went to another machine, a football game.

Before she could even insert the required amount of coins, she heard more snickering and turned to see that the boys were still behind her, and once again laughing at her!

Now Yukiko was even more nervous, but she was also very confused. What's their deal? She knew it was best to just continue ignoring them, but curiosity got the better of her, so she fully turned around to face them.

"What?"

One of the boys smirked. "You can't play that."

Now she was even more confused. "Why not?"

"It's not for girls."

 _"These video games aren't for girls, Yukiko."_ She remembered her father's words.

Yukiko ducked her head in embarrassment and walked away to find a girlier game, but her search proved to be tedious because most games were sports games, fighting games, _boy_ games.

Finally, she settled on Pac-Man. Everybody played Pac-Man, so girls were allowed to play it, right?The girl grinned joyously and went to the yellow game machine.

"You can't play that."

Yukiko gritted her teeth when she heard the familiar, irritating voice. The three jerks were right behind her again!

"Why are you following me?" She finally asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

One boy snickered. "We're wondering if you're lost."

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you here?" Another laughed. "Shouldn't you be at some tea party or something?"

"No!" She huffed. "I come here every weekend!"

The supposed leader burst into laughter. "Dressed like _that_?"

"Hm?" Yukiko glanced at her sunflower dress for a moment and turned back to the boy. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's stupid!"

She glared at him. "No, it's not! It's cute!"

"It's stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

It was spoken out of anger, no thinking beforehand. Nevertheless, the damage was done, and Yukiko found herself growing fearful because the boy looked like he was ready to punch her.

"Who're you calling stupid?!" The kid snapped.

Yukiko was unsure of what to do at this point. She should probably apologize, even if she really thought the boy was stupid, but it was the right thing to do.

"You're stupid!" The boy yelled again. "You can't even play video games!"

Forget apologizing, this guy was getting on her nerves!

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!" He argued. "I saw your score, you can't play!"

Just like that, her anger faded and was replaced by shame and embarrassment.

"Yes, I can." She said, though not as firmly as before. It was clear she was doubting herself.

"She's a girl; she doesn't know how to play." Another boy snickered.

"Girls shouldn't play video games." The third boy told her condescendingly. "Why don't you go home and play with your barbies?"

"Yeah, go play dress up somewhere else!" The leader sneered.

Yukiko held back a sob and dashed toward the door, the laughter from behind only prompted her legs to move faster.

Yukiko did not let her tears fall until she was finally out of the arcade, and she would never go back ever again, she didn't belong in there.

She should've listened to her father, he was always right, so if he said that video games weren't for girls, than that was it. _'No more video games.'_

And that's what she told her grandmother as soon as she got home and cried into her arms.

"Don't listen to them, Yuki-chan." Megumi said, rubbing her granddaughter's back soothingly. "I told you, video games are for everyone."

"No!" The girl wailed as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "No, they're not! All the games there were for boys, and girls can't play video games, and I don't wanna play video games anymore and…"

Every word uttered brought the woman nothing but sadness. _'Yuki-chan…'_

To Megumi, Yukiko was perfect just the way she is, and she always made sure to remind the girl of that

But in times such as these, she wished her granddaughter wasn't this sensitive and…pitiful. The world wasn't kind to such people, and unless Yukiko grew a backbone, she would suffer later in life.

But what do you expect from a child who's scared of her own father? Megumi mentally cursed her son.

"I'll be right back." Megumi stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

Yukiko sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the table to wipe her face. Moments later, Megumi walked back down, holding a brochure.

"See this?" She opened the brochure to show Yukiko an ad of a pink Gameboy Advance. "I was thinking of getting this for you on your birthday."

"I don't want it." The girl mumbled sadly.

Megumi frowned. "It's pink, Yuki-chan, so that means it's for girls."

Yukiko remained silent.

"Video games are for everyone." Megumi repeated firmly. "I wouldn't have gotten you that Mario game if they weren't." She wrapped an arm around her granddaughter. "Don't stop playing video games just because of what some stupid boys said, you probably won't see them ever again anyway."

"What about papa?" Yukiko looked up sadly.

"I'll hide it from him." Megumi answered. "I'll hide it in my room and if he finds it, I'll tell him it's mine."

"But he doesn't want me to have video games."

Megumi smiled slyly. "He never said a thing about Gameboys, did he?"

Yukiko giggled slightly, feeling her spirits lift. "No."

* * *

Contrary to what a certain Kanzaki Kazuto probably thinks, Megumi did not buy her granddaughter video games just to annoy him; the universe did not revolve around _him_ after all.

The real reason Megumi got Yukiko her first game was because she knew how bored and tired the girl was.

The expectations had begun on the day Yukiko started primary school; her father had never stopped stressing of the importance of excelling at school, not even when the girl would come home with the highest grade in her class.

Yukiko was a gifted girl, yet the idiot man demanded more of her and her brother, forgetting—or rather, _ignoring_ the fact that they were very young children. As such, there was almost no time for fun. In fact, it could be said that having even a bit of fun was banned in this house.

Yes, Kazuto, excelling at school was important, but do you what was also important? Letting your kids enjoy their childhood!

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Mother and son were locked into a glaring contest, with neither willing to back down.

Ayako watched the two from the sofa, praying they wouldn't get into another argument, but knowing them and their strained relationship that only seemed to worsen, it was inevitable. She just hoped she wouldn't get dragged in simply because she had the misfortune of being present.

"You can't keep rewarding Yukiko for her terrible grades." Kazuto said, glaring at the stuffed panda in his mother's arms.

"Are you seriously calling 97 a terrible grade?"

"It is by her standards."

"You mean by _yours_."

Ayako could tell her husband was growing irritated with each passing second. She briefly glanced at the doorway, wondering if she could discreetly leave the room.

"Yukiko's too old to play with toys anyway!" Kazuto stated.

Megumi's eye twitched, her glare intensifying. "I know lots of older girls who play with toys."

"Maybe they've been spoiled too much."

"Maybe they're fortunate enough to have _loving_ parents."

Ayako's eyes widened and warily glanced at the man. She could tell from the clenched fist, her husband's anger was quickly rising. _'Kazuto, please calm down.'_

"Why don't you give it to them then?" The man asked coldly. "I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"I bought this for Yukiko and I'm giving it to Yukiko." Megumi answered firmly.

Kazuto gritted his teeth, his anger sky-rocketing. He had long been done with his mother's constant critiquing of his parenting methods, and wanted nothing more than to throw her out of this damn house! The only reason he was holding himself back was because of society's judgment and assumptions. He wasn't going to tarnish this family's good name because of one, irritating woman.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully because I will not be repeating myself," He said with barely contained anger. "Yukiko is _my_ daughter and I will decide what she gets and doesn't get! The same thing applies to Ryuto!" His voice rose slightly. "They are both my children, I will raise them as I see fit, and you have no right to interfere!"

"Yukiko once asked me if you hated her." Megumi said, surprising the couple. "Ryuto asked me the same question two years ago."

Ayako pressed her lips and glanced again at her husband, who remained silent.

"They're both scared of you now." Megumi continued, frowning sadly. "They don't study because it's important for their future, they study because they don't want to get yelled at by their father." She then glared at her son. "Are you happy about this, Kazuto?"

The man returned the glare. "I'm doing what's best for them."

"What's best for them is to fear their father, right?"

"I don't care!" Kazuto snapped, startling both women. "They can fear me! The can hate me! All I care about is them getting into university and having successful careers! If I have to scare them for that, I will!"

Ayako gasped at her husband's words. Megumi on the other hand, shook her head in disapproval and left without saying anything else. She wasn't going to waste her breath on this man any longer, she didn't have to anyway.

Kazuto growled and was about to follow his mother, snatch that stupid toy from her and tear it in half! Maybe that'll show that thick-headed woman who was in charge around here! She had no right to ignore him like this and he will surely—

"Honey."

He felt his wife's arms wrap around one of his own and turned to meet Ayako's warm gaze. Instantly, some of his anger dispersed.

"It's alright for now." She said gently as she led him back to the sofa. "Let her give Yukiko the toy since she already bought it."

"She'll feel encouraged to buy more!" He protested, but still sat down. "She's spoiling them too much!"

"It's alright." Ayako repeated and sat down next to him. "Children stop playing with toys on their own eventually."

"It's not just that!" The man said. "She's rewarding them for bad grades! Doesn't she care about their future?"

The woman let her slender fingers brush across his cheek, knowing that simple action always calmed him down.

"I'll talk to her." She promised.

The man let out a frustrated sigh and let his wife continue soothing him with her touch. Soon, his anger was no more, but Kazuto was still upset at what had happened.

"I don't care if they hate me." He said stubbornly, but quietly.

Ayako knew it was a lie; no parent would want their children to hate them. She knew how much Kazuto loved their children, and he would do anything to ensure they succeeded in life; it was why he was so strict with them after all.

She will admit though, there were times he was…too harsh in all honesty, but it was all in good faith. However, seeing as they would think their own father hated them, maybe it was concerning.

"They would never hate you." She assured him. "They know you love them and you're doing what's best for them."

Kazuto remained silent, still not meeting her gaze. Ayako smiled and gently rubbed her thumb on top of his hand.

"You always buy Yukiko new books to read." She chuckled. "I remember she finished the last one in two days, and it was over 400 pages long!"

The man's lips curled into a proud smile. "I was also surprised. I didn't believe her until she narrated the entire story to me."

"Maybe you should buy her two books from now on." Ayako joked.

"I'd love to, but she has studies to attend to." Kazuto sighed. "I don't want her to get distracted."

"She's a smart girl." The woman said. "She understands how important grades are."

"She should have gotten higher than a 97 on her science test. She lost three points over a juvenile mistake."

The woman suppressed a sigh. She agreed with her mother-in-law that Kazuto could be too demanding, often to unrealistic lengths. However, the man was very stubborn and changing his mind was difficult if not impossible.

"She'll learn from her mistakes." Ayako said gently. "She's a smart girl, and I'm sure she'll grow up to be a great lawyer." She tapped his cheek with her index finger. "Just like her papa!"

Kazuto chuckled. "Yes."

They sat together in silence for a while, before Kazuto spoke again.

"It's been a while since I've gotten her a new book, hasn't it?"

"Hm?" Ayako smiled and cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Maybe I could take her to the bookstore on Sunday." He glanced at his wife. "I don't have any work to attend to."

Ayako smiled warmly. "That'd be very nice of you."

Kazuto was a good man, but if his anger was great enough to spark fear into the hearts of their two, young children, then Ayako will be there to quell that anger and remind the kids that their father loved them. The last thing she wanted was for this family to fall apart.

* * *

The seemingly endless rows of books were a beautiful sight, which is why she couldn't make a choice.

"Yukiko." Kazuto said, standing beside her. "You can't keep staring all day, pick one."

This is why he stopped taking her to the bookstore—she always stared at them for so long like they had nothing but time on their hands, which they absolutely didn't by the way.

Yukiko hummed and looked down thoughtfully. After a few moments, she looked back up at her father.

"Will you pick one for me, papa?"

The man frowned. "Are you sure?"

Yukiko nodded, smiling brightly. "You always get me the best books."

Kazuto returned the smile and turned to bookshelf to choose. He really wasn't taking her to the bookstore anymore. What was the point if he always ended up picking out the book?

"This one is an interesting read." He picked out the book _Dragon Sword and Wind Child_. If memory serves well, it was by the same author who wrote the _Good Witch of the West_ series that his daughter loved so much.

Yukiko nodded and eagerly accepted the book. The man couldn't help but smile fondly at such an endearing sight.

From behind his desk, Ito smiled warmly at his two frequent and favorite customers. He still remembered the first time they walked into his bookstore. Ito had greeted them like he did with any other customer and answered any questions they had.

Then, the girl proceeded to drag her father around, pointing at various books and blabbering non-stop. So energetic she was that her father had to pick her up and calm her down. He then apologized to Ito for the trouble, but the clerk had assured him it was fine and that he wasn't at all bothered by the little girl's enthusiasm.

"Maybe you should buy your daughter a library, Kanzaki-san." Ito joked.

"I've considered it." Kazuto said as he purchased the book.

"Really?" The girl beamed, eyes sparkling with delight.

Kazuto smiled and handed his daughter her new book. "Yes, but then you'd never come out, would you?"

Yukiko pouted. "That's not true!"

"It is actually." Ito chuckled slightly, making the girl huff. "How long did it take for her to finish the last one?"

"Two days." Kazuto answered. "Over 400 pages were finished in just two days."

"No surprise there." Ito smiled at the girl. "You must be very proud to have such a gifted daughter."

"Of course I am." Kazuto patted his daughter's head.

Yukiko smiled. Those four, simple words meant everything to her. She always loved making her father proud.

They walked out of the bookstore and began their journey home.

"You should be more decisive, Yukiko." Kazuto said.

"Decisive?"

"It means making quick decisions."

The girl nodded. "Decisive."

"Lawyers need to be decisive." Kazuto continued. "They have to make a clear decision, and oftentimes, they reach that decision with little, or incomplete information. How can you do that when you can't even decide which book to choose?"

Yukiko looked down in shame. _'I have to be more decisive.'_

"What's the opposite of decisive, papa?"

"Indecisive."

"Decisive, indecisive." Yukiko said. "Decisive, indecisive."

Kazuto nodded. "And you need to be decisive, not indecisive."

"I need to be decisive." She repeated.

Always use the new words you've learned; it was one of the many effective methods her father had taught her so that she could expand her vocabulary, and he would occasionally quiz her to see if she still remembered the meanings.

Yukiko smiled when she got an idea.

"Lawyers also need to be punctual."

Punctual meant to always be on time; Yukiko memorized this particular word by using on a daily basis.

 _"Papa!"_ _She called as she ran into the dining room and took a seat next to her father. "I came down right on time! I'm punctual!"_

The child beamed when she saw her father smile proudly.

"Correct." He nodded. "What else?"

Yukiko hummed, trying to remember any more words she had learned.

"They should also be confidential?"

"Yes."

The little girl grinned at the pride in his voice, prompting her to remember more words.

"And...dedicated! And critical! And...and level-headed! And imperative! And...discreet! And..."

She was just spurring random words at this point, but Kazuto didn't care. He was pleased that Yukiko still remembered all these terms, that's why he didn't stop her.

"And advanced! And...spacious! And…And...And imperial!"

By now, it was difficult to not laugh. _'Yes, Lawyers have to be advanced, spacious, and imperial.'_

Yukiko smiled as a warm feeling engulfed her heart. She made her father happy; that in turn, made her happy.

"And fragrant, and varicolored, and sturdy…"

The man chuckled again. "Lawyers aren't flowers, princess."

Yukiko giggled. "Can princess be lawyers?"

"Of course." He said. "However, if you want to be a lawyer, you have to be diligent at school, Yukiko."

"Diligent?"

"Meaning you have to take your studies very seriously." The man explained. "If you want to be a lawyer, you have to work very hard and never waste time."

Yukiko nodded sadly, her father's words putting a damper on her mood.

She had to work hard to be a lawyer like her father and please him. No more wasting time; it's a good thing she decided to stop going to the arcade then, maybe she should also tell her grandmother not to buy her that Gameboy anymore. Video games were a waste of time after all.

But she liked video games; they were fun, and it made her grandmother happy to see her play.

' _I won't play too much.'_ She decided. _'I'll only play when I finish studying! That way I won't be wasting time!'_

Yukiko smiled brightly. _'I made a quick decision; now I'm decisive!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiko did not hate her father.

She couldn't hate him, not when she knew he had her best interest at heart. The yelling, scolding, and frowns of disapproval were all on _her_ for disappointing him.

Excellent grades were imperative for her future. The University of Tokyo wouldn't accept just _anyone_ , her father kept reminding her of that.

That's why she was very diligent at school. Her teachers always praised her, but what truly mattered to Yukiko was her father's approval, and despite his high expectations, Yukiko _did_ manage to meet them sometimes.

"Excellent." Kazuto nodded his head in approval as he read his daughter's report card.

Yukiko beamed when the man's hand tenderly rubbed her head.

"I'm very proud of you, princess."

That sentence alone filled her up with a sense of accomplishment. Pleasing her strict father was an achievement much more remarkable than being the top student of her class; Yukiko had every right to feel proud of herself.

Also, she was relieved she had managed to avoid another scolding.

Unfortunately, such victories became rare as the years passed and the curriculum grew difficult. Yukiko was still a top student, but not _the_ top student, and no matter how studious she was, she just couldn't score higher grades in math and science. Her father of course, took issue with that.

"Did you or did you not study for your math test, Yukiko?"

 _'I did.'_ She wanted to say, but then he would just ask why she got a 71 on her test if that were the case. _'Because I'm not good at math.'_

He wouldn't accept that excuse; Kanzaki Kazuto never accepted excuses.

"Well?" The man tapped the coffee table between them rather loudly, a sign he was angry. "Did you study?"

"…Yes." She said after a moment of hesitation. Even if it wuldn't save her from his scolding, she at least wanted to make it clear she hadn't wasted time.

"Really?" The man sounded dubious.

_'Here it comes.'_

"Then why did you get a low mark?"

Yukiko was silent, unsure of how to respond. "I did my best." Wouldn't do, neither would "I don't know." Whining and saying the test had been very difficult was unacceptable, and if she said she had some difficulty understanding geometry, her father would question whether or not she had been paying attention during class, "or were you busy daydreaming?" he would say.

The only option was to remain silent and endure the impending lecture. _'I deserve it anyway.'_ She reasoned. _'It's my fault I got a low grade. I should be ready to face the consequences.'_

"Were you focusing during the test?"

Yes, and it was agonizing.

"Or were you just dozing off to whatever fantasy land you made up in your head?"

That hurt and Yukiko wanted nothing more than to just run up to her room and cry, but she had to bear this; there was no other option.

So, she listened to her father's lecture with her head cast down. She bit her bottom lip from wobbling when he told her to "Stop wasting time and get your head straight!" Her eyes stung when she was reminded how "Ryuto only studied for two hours and got the highest score in math." She made sure to nod her head when he told her that she was "a smart girl, so these grades are unacceptable!"

The girl held back her tears until she was finally in the solace of her room. She made sure to weep quietly as she took out her school work and spared no time in revising for tomorrow's pop quiz. The only time Yukiko took a break from studying was to get a tissue and wipe her face, but it was futile as more and more tears trailed down her cheeks.

This wouldn't do. She had an English pop quiz tomorrow, and she _had_ to get a high score, or else….

Yukiko furiously wiped her face and began revising. It was either a high mark or another scolding, and she was determined to avoid the latter at all costs.

* * *

"Turn around, Yukiko."

Yukiko complied with her mother's demand and watched the woman's eyes trail up and down her new school uniform, looking for the minutest of flaws.

After some time, the woman hummed and furrowed her brow pensively. "Maybe we should have gotten a longer skirt."

"It's fine, Ayako." Megumi told her. "She's wearing tights underneath it anyway."

Ayako nodded, though the regret was still evident in her light brown eyes.

The length of the skirt didn't matter anyway; Yukiko still detested the lifeless grey uniform she would be forced to don almost daily for the next three years of her life.

Kunugigaoka Academy was an acclaimed school, ranking 1st in the entire country for five consecutive years. It was a promising ticket to the most renowned universities and a guarantee to a successful career.

However, Kunugigaoka was also notoriously ruthless, constricting its students until the last drop of life was drained. Yukiko had witnessed that first hand in her brother, poor Ryuto would come home ready to pass out from sheer exhaustion. There was never a time to catch a break, not when you had a daily quizzes, a dozen homework, and a demanding father on your back.

Yukiko wasn't looking forward to the torment that awaited her tomorrow, but her father's decisions were absolute in this house, sadly.

Megumi watched as Ayako scanned the uniform for the 5th time and groaned. "Ayako…"

"She has to look perfect!" The younger woman said, looking over her daughter carefully.

"She's already perfect!" Megumi retorted. "Go check on dinner or something, just let the girl breathe!"

Ayako sighed and nodded. She turned to her daughter. "Show your father your uniform, and then change, okay?"

_'No.'_

She had been avoiding her father on this particular day because she was not up for another reminder about the "importance of excelling at school" and how "grades determine your future", or that "The University of Tokyo doesn't accept just anyone".

"Okay." Yukiko nodded reluctantly.

"Finally!" Megumi exclaimed once Ayako was gone. "I swear that woman can't function without double, double, and double checking everything, my God!"

Yukiko chuckled slightly. "That's mom for you."

"You come here." Megumi patted the spot next to her.

Yukiko sat on her bed and smiled once the elder wrapped an arm around her.

"I know you're not happy." Megumi said. "I'm not happy about this either. I hate Kunugigaoka for all the stress your brother had to deal with, and knowing you're about to go through the same thing is very disheartening to me."

Yukiko smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, grandma. Onii-san survived after all."

The woman scoffed. " _Barely._ And no doubt, high school will be even worse." Sadness shone in her eyes. "My poor grandson."

"He'll be fine." Yukiko said. "He's very earnest and capable, I know he'll manage."

"Hopefully." Megumi sighed and embraced the girl. "And hopefully, you'll be alright as well."

The raven-haired girl nodded against her grandmother's shoulder and returned the hug. "I'll be fine."

Megumi broke the hug and smiled slyly. "You know...I never did give you a gift for passing the entrance exams, did I?"

"No." Yukiko smiled, excitement glinting in her light brown eyes.

Megumi simply pointed to Yukiko's closet. The girl walked over and opened it.

"Open your yellow handbag."

Yukiko complied and gasped once the sight of a black Nintendo greeted her.

"It's the latest version." Megumi watched as Yukiko held her gift. "You're going to need a good stress reliever for this year."

Yukiko smiled and let her slender fingers trace the buttons on the device. She gently placed it back in the handbag and went to her grandmother.

"Thank you so much, grandma!" She embraced her elder. "Thank you so much, I love it!"

"You're welcome, my little Yuki-chan." Megumi returned the hug and sighed sadly. She really didn't want Yukiko anywhere near that cursed school, but sadly, the self-proclaimed patriarch of this house had the final say. All Megumi could do was be there for her beloved granddaughter as she had done for Ryuto.

"Well," She broke the hug and stood up. "Go see your father and get changed." She gave her granddaughter a worried look. "If he says anything that upsets you, I'm here, alright?"

Smiling, Yukiko nodded and watched her grandmother leave the room. She then turned to the mirror and examined her reflection.

Somehow, the sight of the grey uniform was less depressing, and that's because no matter how stressful and agonizing the next three years would be, Yukiko knew she would be alright because her grandmother would be there for her; she had nothing to fear.

 _'Except dad.'_ She sighed and walked out of her room and downstairs to her father's study, where she was mostly likely to find him.

No, she will most certainly find him there, doing paperwork as usual. When Kanzaki Kazuto wasn't at his law firm, he was cooped up in his study, which made avoiding him for the entirety of the day an easy task.

The girl stopped at his door and raised her fist to gently knock only for her hand to freeze at the last second, and as much as Yukiko tried, she couldn't seem to get it moving again.

Yukiko sighed once more; she _really_ didn't want to see her father, but since her mother told her to, she had no choice but to comply. _'Let's just get this over with.'_

Even if she didn't endure his lecuters tonight, she would probably hear them the next morning, most definitely over breakfast.

So, with a bit of confidence, Yukiko finally knocked on the door and awaited a response, all while praying she wouldn't get one.

"Come in."

Taking a moment to compose herself, the girl gently opened the door and walked inside, where her father sat on his desk.

"Mom told me to show you my uniform." She said quietly and forced herself to meet her father's gaze.

For a while, Kazuto did not say anything, preferring instead to let his eyes scrutinize the girl's attire in search of the smallest of flaws, similar to how his wife did a few minutes prior.

 _"Your mother wasn't always this fretful."_ Megumi once told her. _"After she got married, she started caring too much about appearances because your father kept emphasizing on the importance of the family image."_

Finally, after a few, long minutes, Kazuto nodded in approval. "You look perfect."

Yukiko nodded and turned to the door, glad that it was over.

"Wait, Yukiko."

She wasn't escaping that lecture, was she?

"Yes, dad?" She turned back to him.

"Sit down." He gestured to the sofa across him.

Yukiko suppressed another sigh and complied with her father's demand. She sat down and watched as the man got up and calmly walked towards her.

"You understand that this is a crucial time in your life." He said once he was standing in front of her.

Yukiko nodded. _'Here we go.'_

"Kunugigaoka Junior High is one of the hardest schools in the nation; passing the entrance exam is a remarkable achievement, but the real challenge is keeping up with the school curriculum and maintaining excellent grades. Not a moment must be wasted, understood?"

"Yes." Yukiko nodded again.

"I expect high marks only."

Expect, she really detested that word. It had brought her nothing but misery over the years.

"Remember," He continued. "The University of Tokyo doesn't accept just anyone. Your grades in Junior High are essential for your future."

"I understand." She said.

Kazuto nodded. "Excellent."

He didn't say anything after that, were they finished already? Yukiko hesitantly looked up and was surprised to see her father's gaze had softened into a fond look. Happiness glinting in his dark brown eyes, but there was something else as well. _'Sadness?'_

"It's hard to believe you're already in Junior High." He spoke again and turned to glance at the wall.

Curious, Yukiko followed his gaze and noticed that he had hung a photo of her.

It was of her graduation ceremony from elementary school. Yukiko was standing next to her father, who wore a proud smile. It was the happiest she'd ever seen the man. Yukiko looked back at her father when the man gently placed a hand on her head.

"Work hard, princess." He smiled. "Remember, high marks only."

Yukiko nodded sadly. She really wasn't looking forward to the next three years of her life, or even the three years after that because she was most certainly going to the same high school as her brother…the joy.

Still, it was all for her future. Detestable as Kunugigaoka was, Yukiko couldn't deny it would be a great aid in getting into one of the nation's top universities, and ultimately succeeding in life.

Her father knew that, that's why he enrolled her at Kunugigaoka of all places. Everything he did was because he loved her and Ryuto.

The kiss he placed on top of her head only solidified that belief and the girl couldn't help but smile at him.

Yukiko loved her father, and that's why she will always strive to please him.


	3. Chapter 3

"For you, I'd say some smoky sapphire eye shadow would make you look like _the_ bomb. Also, let your hair down for once, trust me, you'll look amazing!"

Ozawa Miku was B Class's personal stylist. She was the go-to girl for make-up advice and fashion tips, making her very popular not only among the girls of her class, but among the rest of the female students at this school as well.

Because of that, many people saw Miku as the stereotypical airhead who cared only about her looks and grades be damned, so it would be a real shocker for them to learn that Miku was in fact among the top 5 in her class as well as the first in biology.

"What about me, Miku?" Another girl asked eagerly.

Miku examined her face, "A bit of red lipstick, a small blush, and you'll pull off the cute shy girl look nicely."

Miku's motto was "every girl is a beauty". No matter your height, weight, face shape, hair and eye color, she will find a way to make you look gorgeous. She never put any girl down for her appearance and worked hard to ensure her "clients" were satisfied with their look. This was another reason for her sky-high popularity; any so-called homely girl could approach her without the fear of being made a laughingstock.

The girl beamed as more of the female students surrounded Miku, each wanting to get a good tip on how to be beautiful.

 _'Seems she'll be busy again.'_ Yukiko thought with a sympathetic smile as she watched her friend get bombarded with more questions on beauty and style.

"Settle down." Sawatari-sensei, their homeroom teacher, said as she walked into the classroom.

The girls pouted and reluctantly went back to their seats as Sawatari wrote on the board.

"As you all know, finals are in two week." The woman turned to her students. "So for the next two weeks, we'll be reviewing everything we covered after midterms."

"Also," Sawatari continued, "I'd like the top students in all subjects to help the ones falling behind."

At those words, some boys turned to wink at Yukiko, making the girl cringe.

_'Curse my bad luck in men.'_

Bad luck indeed. For as long as she could remember, Yukiko had always attracted the attention of the worst guys to exist: From catcallers, to flirts who just didn't know when to quit, to rude and sexist morons telling her to shut up. It was a curse passed on to her by her mother

The only solution the non-confrontational Yukiko had was to simply ignore them and walk away as quick as she could because she knew how aggressive boys can be. Sadly, that wasn't always optional, so Yukiko had to resort to plan B.

The girl discreetly placed her hand on top of Miku's, who was sitting next to her. Miku turned to her and Yukiko gestured to the boys in front of her with her eyes. The brunette understood the silent pleading and turned to glare into those unwanted, lustful eyes.

That was all it took for the boys to quickly turn back around, some weere even shivering.

Yukiko chuckled softly. That was another surprise from the seemingly harmless and approachable Miku: She possessed the deadliest, icy glare that could give people nightmares, so it was best to not anger her.

A paper ball landed on her desk. Yukiko glanced at Miku in confusion before opening the wrinkled sheet.

_You are never getting married, Yukiko._

Yukiko wrote a reply and discreetly threw it at Miku's desk. The other girl opened it.

_I know_

* * *

With school over, Yukiko was left with her favorite activity of the day: The Ikebana club.

There was truly no better way of unwinding after a long day of school, and preparing for even more stress at home than to simply sit in comfortable silence and create a sight-pleasing flower arrangement.

"Huh? You're going with a very basic style, Yukiko." Miku whispered, glancing at Yukiko's arrangement.

"I've been craving something simple." Yukiko answered in an equally quiet voice and at her arrangement, "It's just so relaxing to look at."

Miku nodded, smiling, "Simplicity goes a long way."

Yukiko smiled and glanced at Miku's arrangement. As usual, the brunette went with a complex, yet beautiful arrangement.

"It's for Ami." Miku said. "Her birthday's next week."

Mizuno Ami was Miku's childhood friend. She was an A Class student who used to hang out with them at the beginning of the year, but with the ever-accumulative pressure that came with being the best of the best, her presence became a rarity.

"She's been super stressed lately, so I'm hoping my arrangement will help her relax." Miku explained.

Yukiko smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Miku."

"Thanks." For a brief moment, sadness flashed in Miku's eyes. "I hope she likes it."

Yukiko frowned. Was that her imagination just now or did Miku seem upset?

She didn't voice her concerns. If Miku was upset, she wouldn't want to talk about it. Yukiko just hoped her friend would be alright.

* * *

A few blocks away from the prestigious Kunugigaoka stood a simple arcade, nothing remarkable or eye-catching really.

Yukiko loved passing by it. She had never gone inside, nor does she intend to someday, not after what had happened five years ago.

Still, she just liked passing by and sneaking a swift glance through the window and he usual view would greet her: Avid gamers of all ages were happily playing all sorts of games, laughing and having a good time, uncaring of the fact they were looked down upon by society.

Behind those doors was a world unwelcoming to the likes of Yukiko, people who strived to please society in fear they would be seen as the oddballs.

Yukiko did not want that kind of image; it would be a disgrace not only to herself, but also to her family's name. She was a top student at the country's number one academy, what would people think if they learned this earnest and studious student who came from a respectable family was a closet gamer? Unacceptable!

"Why are you following me?"

The girl snapped back to reality and stopped once she heard the cold words, though uncertain if they were really directed at her.

Before her stood a fellow student, with long red hair and cold, ebony eyes. Yukiko didn't know who this girl was, but she had seen her around school occasionally, usually alone.

"Me?"

"Who else, bitch?"

The girl took a step back, shocked that she had been referred by such a derogatory term. _'What's her problem?'_ She thought angrily. _'I didn't do anything to her, why did she call me that?'_

"Well?" The girl said threateningly. "I asked you a question; do you know how to answer?"

Now Yukiko was _really_ angry, but it was overshadowed by another, much stronger emotion—fear. Insolent as she is, Yukiko could tell this girl was trouble, something Yukiko neither wanted nor had to deal with.

So, she calmed herself down and smiled politely, just as she had been taught.

 _"Whenever you're dealing with rude people, stay calm and smile politely."_ Ayako had once advised her. _"Be the better person and don't let them get a rise out of you. Plus, it drives them crazy."_ She had added with a playful smile.

"You seem to have misunderstood." Yukiko said calmly. "I wasn't following you; I'm simply on my way home."

The girl seemed surprised by this answer, _'Maybe she thought someone really was following her?'_ She reasoned, _'Maybe she really is being followed, so she's constantly on guard.'_

That made sense, but it didn't explain why the redhead seemed to be scrutinizing her like Yukiko was some strangest thing she had ever laid eyes upon.

Finally, after her inspection was over, the girl raised an eye brow and spoke. "Let me guess, rich girl?"

"What?"

"You some elegant, high class girl or somethin'?"

"Yes?"

The girl scoffed. "Typical."

 _'What's that supposed to mean?'_ Yukiko felt her irritation grow, but she maintained her calm façade.

"Alright." She nodded. "May I please be on my way now?"

The redhead snorted and stepped back. "Sure, _your majesty_ , go on." She bowed mockingly.

Yukiko bowed _respectfully_. Her smile was still present, but it was stiff, and at this point, Yukiko was finding the calm facade very difficult to maintain.

"Thank you." She said as she passed by.

She heard the girl groan behind her, but Yukiko paid her no mind, deadest on getting far away from her as soon as possible. _'Seriously, what's her problem?'_

There was no reason whatsoever to be so rude, and to a total stranger who did her no wrong!

And to be called something so disrespectful for no reason?! And what was with the whole "You majesty"? Yukiko wasn't looking down on her or indicating in any way that she was superior to that...horrid person.

Unpleasant as she was, Yukiko wasn't going to use _that_ term, she refused to, because unlike a certain redhead, she was respectful.

And no! That did not mean she was suddenly superior; anyone can be respectful if they wanted to!

* * *

"Don't let this bother you, Yukiko."

The long, wrinkled fingers running through her hair offered her that familiar comfort Yukiko had always needed whenever she was feeling down. Whether or not the reason for her sadness was trivial didn't matter to Megumi, she was always there for her granddaughter. Sadness never suited Yukiko after all.

"I really hate her." Yukiko confessed. "I know I shouldn't hate others, especially not strangers, but I just…I really, _really_ hate her."

"Well, I don't blame you. From what you've told me, she doesn't seem very pleasant." Megumi smiled kindly down at her. "It's fine to be angry at what happened, Yukiko, but you shouldn't let it get to you so much."

"I know." Yukiko sighed, staring at her neglected schoolwork on the coffee table. _'I should be studying, not being upset over some rude girl's comments.'_

Sadly, that was what she had been doing for the past hour and 15 minutes. No sooner after she had arrived home and had lunch, Yukiko's face was instantly buried beneath the pages of her textbooks, eyes scanning every word, mind memorizing every bit of information.

But the incident involving that girl was still fresh in her memory, and Yukiko found concentrating on her studies challenging. Her grandmother noticed her anger and asked what was wrong, and just like that, Yukiko slammed her book on the table and told the elder of what had occurred on the way home.

"You're going to meet a ton of people like her when you grow up." Megumi said. "That's just how it is. You could be a saint, and people will be rude to you. Take your mother for example; she's always kind to your father's clients, but that won't stop them from treating her rudely."

Yukiko sighed and lifted her head from the elder's lap. She had wasted enough of her precious time on pointless anger. Finals were in two weeks, she reminded herself.

"Could you quiz me on the atomic table?" She held up her Chemistry book to the woman.

Megumi smiled and gently took the book. "Of course, Yuki-chan."

* * *

"What's the difference between a Cataion and an Anion?"

"They are both either an atom or a group of atoms. However, a Cation is positively charged, while an Anion is negatively charged." Yukiko glanced worriedly at her friend. "Correct? It's not the opposite, right?"

"No, you're right." Miku assured her. "But you should really stop second guessing."

"I can't help it; chemistry isn't exactly my forte."

"Yeah, but second guessing doesn't help. You really need to stop it."

_'Easier said than done.'_

Second guessing was an old acquaintance that greeted her daily. Yukiko could not do anything without second guessing herself _at least_ three dozen times. Should she wear the blue dress today? But the green one is much more suitable for this occasion. Should she do her chemistry homework before or after her math homework? Does she have all she need? Perhaps she should check for the 7th time before she goes to school. Does she need an extra pencil?

For that reason, Yukiko relied on others, usually her grandmother and occasionally her brother, to make decisions for her.

"Here." Miku gave her a paper that had a red letter A on it. The dash between the letter was colored in blue.

"A stands for Anion, okay?" Miku explained. "Whenever you see the letter A, pretend the dash in between is a minus, meaning negative."

Yukiko nodded.

"So if the Anion is negative, then the Cataion is positive." The brunette continued. "That way, you won't confuse them, and _hopefully_ , you won't second guess yourself during the test."

"Alright." Yukiko smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thanks, Miku."

"Anytime."

Miku then turned back to her textbooks, but her eyes could not stop watching Yukiko rapidly solving questions on the workbook.

"Trying to get into the Top 50, again?"

Of course she was. It was another of her father's expectations, one that Yukiko unfortunately didn't meet during midterms.

Actually, she hasn't been able to meet any of his expectations since the beginning of school year, beginning with her class rank.

 _"You're a smart girl, Yukiko, you shouldn't settle for second best."_ He had told her when they learned she would be put in B Class. " _You need to work hard and get into the top 50, high enough to transfer to A Class. You'll have a higher chance of getting into the University of Tokyo, so that you can get your law degree, and become a lawyer."_

Get into the top 50, get into A Class, get into the University of Tokyo, get her law degree, and become a lawyer. Those were the milestones her father had set for her, and reaching them was mandatory, not optional.

"Yes." Yukiko said, too focused on solving the problems to meet her friend's worried gaze.

Miku smiled at her friend. "You're pretty diligent, Yukiko, but you know, that list isn't a requisite for becoming a lawyer."

_'Tell that to my father.'_

There were times Yukiko just wanted to tell her friend the truth, that she didn't really want to be a lawyer and that all her hard work at school were to please her father and avoid another scolding. However, she did not want the girl to get the wrong idea about her family situation and disgrace her father after everything he's done for her. Also, it wasn't like she knew what she wanted to do in the future; following her father's plan for her was better than being lost.

Yukiko met her friends gaze with her signature sweet smile. "I know, but it will look good on a resume." She repeated her father's words.

"Yeah, but what I mean is you're smart and a small list can't say otherwise." Miku smiled warmly. "So don't stress yourself out, it won't be the end of the word if you don't make it to the top 50."

No, but it will definitely be the end of Yukiko.

"Alright, Miku." She smiled.

"Great." Miku's expression then grew serious. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm?" Yukiko frowned and gave her friend her full attention.

"Not here." She glanced around the library. "After school, okay?"

* * *

They waited until they were the only ones in class.

"Yukiko," Miku started, a bit of hesitance in her voice. "Is it true you ran into Nagasawa Juria yesterday?"

Yukiko blinked. "Who?"

"She's a girl from A Class." Miku explained. "Tall, red hair, doesn't smile."

"I met a girl like that," Yukiko admitted. "But I don't know her, so I'm not sure if it was really her."

"No, it's definitely her."

Yukiko's brown orbs widened at the uncharacteristically dark tone Miku was using.

"Did you do something to her?"

"No!" The raven-haired quickly said. "I was just walking home, and she happened to be in front of me. She just turned around and accused me of following her."

Miku sighed. "She told me about it. Apparently, she thought I had sent you to spy on her."

"Why?"

"Me and her….we're not on good terms." She scowled. "Doesn't mean I'd spy on her, though. How self-centered can she be?"

"Who is this girl, Miku?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"She's bad news." The stylist answered simply. "Stay away from her, Yukiko. If she approaches you or does anything, tell me, okay?"

This brought Yukiko even more worry; she was definitely staying away from this rude and possibly very dangerous person.

"Okay." She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozawa Miku isn't an OC, she's a character from the graduation album.
> 
> Mizuno Ami and Nagasawa Juria are names from the Top 50 list of the second semester finals. I picked two unnamed characters from the anime and gave them those names, so I'm not sure if Ami and Juria are considered OCs.
> 
> For their appearance, I do plan on posting a picture of all three of these girls on my tumblr, but not right now, maybe after Ami has been introduced.
> 
> So, like I said, these three chapters are just here to set the stage and introduce characters. Next chapter is where the story actually starts.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Get into the Top 50, get into A Class, get into the University of Tokyo, get my law degree, become a lawyer.'_

Finals were now three days away and every second was dedicated to studying. Every words, letter, and punctuation was memorized because Yukiko was deadest on getting into the Top 50 this time.

After midterms, Yukiko was ranked 55th overall, an accomplishment she would have been satisfied with had her father not been displeased.

_"Didn't I tell you to reach the Top 50, Yukiko?"_

No matter how many times she was scolded, Yukiko could never get used to her father's petrifying glare. It was the main reason why she kept her head low during those lectures—that glared livid in her nightmares.

Getting into that list was a _must_ ; Yukiko was not going to see that glare again. Studying—no, _pleasing_ her father was her top priority.

"How are you feeling today?"

Megumi smiled tiredly. "A bit better."

Pleasing her father was no longer her _only_ top priority. About two days ago, Megumi had begun feeling ill. It started with some coughing, then shivering, then dizziness and fatigue. Megumi kept assuring her that she was fine, and Yukiko would have been convinced if it the woman hadn't been confined to her bed by her illness.

So now, Yukiko had two priorities: Please her strict father, and care for her ill grandmother.

"Do you need anything else?" She placed the medicine back in the drawer.

"No, thank you." The woman answered tiredly. "I do hope you're not stressing yourself out."

The girl smiled reassuringly. "I'm not."

Megumi didn't look convinced.

"Really, I'm not." Yukiko tried again.

"Are you skipping meals?"

"No."

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you paler than usual?"

"…"

"Also," The elder pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Just because I'm stuck in bed, doesn't mean I don't know about your new habit of waking up at 4:30 AM!" Megumi crossed her arms.

Yukiko's eyes widened in shock. _'How did she know?'_

"You tip toe in here to get your books," Megumi gestured to the books Yukiko had moved in this room to facilitate juggling her top two priorities. "I know because I would just pretend to be asleep."

Yukiko looked down guiltily. Disappointing her father was enough anguish, but disappointing her grandmother was ten times worse.

"You're stressing yourself out." Megumi's features softened. "I understand why, but we both know it's not good for you."

"I just want to get in the Top 50."

"No, your _father_ wants that." The elder corrected. "You just want to avoid his wrath."

"He's doing what's best for me." Yukiko reasoned quietly.

"I know." The woman sighed and lied back down. "Go take a break, play some video games; I _did_ get you that Nintendo for times like these."

"Finals—"

"You're working hard, Yukiko." Megumi cut her off. "I've seen you study, memorize every last letter; you'll do splendid, even if you don't get into the top 50."

Yukiko smiled bitterly. "Tell that to your son."

"Oh, I have a lot to say to that boy." The elder sighed irritably. "Not that he'll listen to me." She turned to Yukiko. "Is he still busy with his work?"

"Yes."

The woman scoffed. "Too busy to see his sick mother, but never too busy to stress out his own kids."

Yukiko frowned. "He just—"

"I know, I know," Megumi sighed again. "He just wants the best for you both."

Yukiko nodded and grabbed her biology book from the nightstand to revise. Megumi coughed.

"Do you need anything?" Yukiko asked worriedly and quickly put the book down.

Megumi just gave her a pointed look.

"…"

"Didn't I tell you to take a break?"

"But—"

"No buts!"

And so, Yukiko reluctantly took a break and played on her Nintendo. Her grandmother was right, she shouldn't stress herself out like this, but if she didn't land on that list, she would have to answer to her father.

That's why after her break was over, she pushed herself even more. Next semester, she _had_ to be in A Class.

* * *

The urge to cry, scream, rip her hair out, and bang her fists on the walls until they were bloodied only grew stronger each time she glanced at her rank.

 _53_ _ed_ _place._

Unacceptable; she could already hear her father's telling her that. The glare she had hoped to avoid this time was already creeping up to her mind, telling her that she was dead.

"There's always next time." Miku told her reassuringly.

Yes, there's always next time, right, Ms. 45th place? No big deal, Yukiko will just get chewed out again, so what? There's always next time!

The raven-haired girl suppressed the bitter thoughts and forced herself to smile. "I guess I'll just have to work even harder."

Miku smiled proudly at her friend. "I'm glad. I was worried you'd be really upset about it."

 _'Try devastated.'_ Yukiko thought gloomily, vaguely aware that she was tightly clenching her fist underneath her desk. _'There's no use crying over spilled milk. I just have to work harder next time.'_ She kept telling herself. _'I just have to work harder, that's all.'_

The two girls tensed when they heard someone let out a loud, dramatic gasp behind them.

"Oh no!" The newcomer exclaimed, causing others to stare back at them. "Kanzaki-san?! You didn't make it into the Top 50?!"

 _'No!'_ Yukiko started shaking when she heard others murmuring and even laughing. _'Why?! Why her?!'_

Miku on the other hand, glared at the girl. "Is there something you want, _Miyazawa-san_?"

Generally, Miku preferred being on first name basis with all her female classmates and even male friends if it were possible. The only exceptions were the few people she despised such as Miyazawa Yuriko, the human embodiment of irritation who seemed hell-bent on bullying Yukiko whenever she got the chance.

Miyazawa gave her a seemingly innocent smile, but Miku could still see the cruelty laced in it. "I'm just curious, I mean, Kanzaki-san _is_ one of the smartest girls in class." She giggled slightly, prompting others to laugh as well. "And I remember she said she wanted to get in the Top 50 during midterms."

Yukiko looked down when she heard the snickering grow louder. She was certain her face completely red at this point and she wanted nothing more than to bolt out of this classroom right now, maybe hide in the bathroom and cry.

Miku wanted nothing more than to punch Miyazawa square in the jaw, and maybe even throw her out of the window—the thought alone was satisfying. However, Miyazawa wasn't worth getting in trouble, and Miku had another idea anyway. _'You asked for it, bitch!'_

The stylist smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Miyazawa-san, Yukiko isn't upset about it. She'll just work harder next time." She then regarded the girl with a malicious gaze. "Maybe _you_ should do the same."

The shocked and fearful look she received from Miyazawa was _very_ satisfying, prompting her to continue.

"Dropping down from 65th to 77th place?" Miku asked loudly. "That's a big problem, Miyazawa-san."

The other girl blushed in embarrassment when others started laughing at _her_. _'Shut up, bitch! Who told you to bring that up?!'_

But Miku wasn't done just yet. "Why don't you study with me and Yukiko next semester? We wouldn't want you to drop down any further, now would we?"

She was being petty, but Miyazawa had it coming. Was she that stupid to think Miku would just sit there and watch her best friend get bullied? Not a chance in hell! Everyone in B Class knew how much Miku was protective of her friends, and they knew perfectly well what happened when she was angry.

Now it was Yuriko who wanted to punch Ozawa, but she wasn't gonna let the bitch get a rise out of her. Instead, gave her a painfully-forced sweet smile. "Don't worry about me, _Ozawa-san_ ," She said the name with barely-concealed venom. "I'll be fine." _'You and Kanzaki can go to hell!'_

Miku kept smiling. "That's good to know." _'Now get the hell outta my sight!'_

Miyazawa then turned to Yukiko. "Better luck next time, Kanzaki-san!"

Yukiko forced herself to nodded and smile. Miku suppressed a growl as she watched the bane of hers' and Yukiko's existence _finally_ leave.

Once back in her seat, Yuriko clenched her fists and mentally cursed the two girls she loathed the most, Ozawa especially. _'What a bitch! I hope_ _ **you**_ _drop down next semester.'_

Miku glared at Miyazawa's back. _'I hope your grades keep slipping, you damn bitch; maybe end up in E Class where pathetic assholes like you belong!'_

"Don't let her get to you." She told Yukiko. "You'll do better next semester, I know it."

The girl nodded, but Miku could still see the sadness in those light brown orbs.

Yukiko said she had horrible luck in men, but Miku believed that luck extended to women as well. She knew that about half the girls in the class were jealous of Yukiko, and she had seen that jealousy morph into hostility, taking on various hideous forms, from avoidance, to passive aggression, to blatant bullying.

Not all girls were like that though. Kataoka Megu, the class representative, was very kind to Yukiko, as was fellow classmate, Saitou Ayaka. Heck, even Hazama Kirara, Yukiko's rival in Japanese who barely even spoke to her, respected the girl.

And because Yukiko was very passive and reserved, people like Miyazawa felt encouraged to continue taunting her. This is why Miku was especially protective of Yukiko; in fact, she only joined the Ikebana club just so she could continue protecting her.

So while Yukiko was popular among most – and usually _perverted_ – boys, she was also notorious among the girls. Honestly, what was there to envy about that? If anything, Miku pitied Yukiko and hoped that someday, she'd grow a backbone. _'I can't always be there to protect you, Yukiko.'_ She thought sadly as she gave the other girl a smile.

* * *

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Yukiko nodded. "My brother."

Miku frowned. "Doesn't he usually go with his friends?"

Ryuto had been under pressure from day one, so he would constantly stay behind for an after-school study session and would return home late at night. Later on, he started studying at his friends' houses and frequently slept over. Their parents, especially their father, weren't happy about this, but they let it slide since it was for school-related reasons.

"Well, since we're finished with finals, he'll be coming home." Yukiko clarified.

"Okay, then." Miku nodded. "See you."

"Later!" Yukiko waved as she watched her friend leave.

She waited a few more minutes before finally spotting her brother. Ryuto smiled when he saw her and walked over.

"Hey, sis," He greeted. "Why are you still here?"

The girl was confused. "I was waiting for you."

Ryuto frowned. "Why? You always go on without me."

"I thought you're coming home with me," She said. "Since we're finished with finals and all."

The older Kanzaki rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm not, though. My friends and I were gonna go hang out."

"Oh." Yukiko said, slightly disappointed. "Okay, then."

"Hold on." Ryuto opened his bag and got out his report card, then handed it to her. "Here, give it to mom, okay?"

"What about tomorrow?" Yukiko asked as she took the report card. "Are you coming home?"

"No."

Yukiko nodded and watched her brother leave with his friends. Her eyes then glanced down at the report card, unsurprised that the majority of Ryuto's grades were perfect scores. She sighed and began her miserable journey home.

* * *

The first thing she did once she got home was check on her grandmother, and she was glad to find the old woman asleep.

The next thing she did afterwards was lock herself in her room and cry her eyes out on the bed.

There was no use in crying over spilled milk, but Yukiko couldn't help it; she couldn't even comprehend what went wrong. She got the highest score in Japanese in B Class as usual, she performed well in English, social studies, and her grade in chemistry significantly improved.

The catastrophes began with math and physics, which not only crushed her, but ripped her to a million shreds before collecting them and beating them like eggs.

Biology wasn't any less merciful; Yukiko was especially devastated because it was the only scientific subject she was good at.

Yukiko sobbed when she remembered Miku's words. Kind as they were, they wouldn't save her from her father. _'There's always next time,'_ She chuckled bitterly before another sob escaped her lips. _'Like dad's going to accept that.'_

Kanzaki Kazuto never accepted excuses; all Yukiko could do was endure his wrath.

_"Ryuto got into the top 50 during midterms! Why couldn't you?"_

Ryuto was the better of the two. He started his first year of junior high in A Class, easily got into the top 50, and never let his grades slip. Why couldn't Yukiko do the same? Especially when she studied much more than her brother did.

_"Ryuto only studied for an hour and got a full mark!"_

Well, she studied for three hours, but got a lower score, why's that?! Did less studying equate to full marks? What did her older brother have that she didn't? It just wasn't fair that she had to work hard, only for her brother to get the better grades without breaking a sweat, unfair and infuriating!

Then there was Miku. Yukiko gritted her teeth and clutched the covers of her bed when she remembered the girl's rank. _'And she has the nerve to say "There's always next time"?'_

She knew Miku meant well, but it was irritating to see her friend, who studied just as much as she did from the same text books and solved the same questions, rank higher than her! Truthfully, she would've preferred if Miku hadn't said anything at all.

Yukiko knew her anger and jealousy of Miku were unreasonable, and that they made her a terrible, ungrateful friend. She knew that, yet she couldn't deny these sentiments.

The girl sighed and dried her tears before going to her closet and pulling out her Nintendo.

_'No.'_

She stared down blankly at the device. Was she really going to play video games when she had failed to fulfill her father's expectations yet again? _'No wonder I didn't make it to the Top 50.'_

Neither Miku, nor Ryuto wasted even a second on video games; her father had told her these games were a waste of time, yet she still played them.

Yukiko let out another dejected sigh and placed the device back where it belonged. The right thing to do now was to study throughout the summer break so that she can be prepared for next semester and hopefully have a better chance at getting into that darn list.

Yes, that was the right thing to do, Yukiko knew that yet she still lied down on her bed and cried some more.

She knew she was wasting time, but she was too upset to care.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you moved up."

Apparently, the universe had pity on the poor girl, because this was one of the rare nights when her mother arrived home alone. Her father had decided to remain at his law firm for work-related reasons Yukiko honestly didn't care to inquire about. She had been spared from another scolding, that's all that matters.

Unlike her husband, Kanzaki Ayako rarely, if ever, yelled. She had the patience of a saint, so it was a refreshing change for Yukiko.

However, just like her husband, Kanzaki Ayako had a look that Yukiko also preferred to avoid—the look of pure disappointment. It was a heart-clenching look somehow doubled up your guilt, probably because Ayako was a very kind and loving woman, and disappointing such a person was just too cruel.

But since the universe was suspiciously being extra nice today, Ayako did not give her that look. Who knows? Maybe getting embarrassed in front of the whole class sufficed.

"Study hard during the summer break." Ayako smiled at her daughter. "Learn from your mistakes, and hopefully, you'll reach the Top 50 by next semester."

Yukiko smiled slightly and nodded. She knew those were meant to be words of encouragement, but they still bothered her.

Another similarity she shared with her husband was that Ayako also wanted her children to perform exceptionally well at school. She also preached to them the importance of education, albeit in a c _almer_ way, and also disapproved of wasting time.

"How is your grandmother feeling?" Ayako asked.

"She seems to be getting better."

The woman nodded. "Is Ryuto sleeping over at his friend's house again?"

"Yes."

Ayako sighed, eyes glinting with sadness. She glanced up at the clock, then back to her daughter. "It's almost time for bed, Yukiko."

The girl nodded and stood up, Her eyes lingered on the simple piece of paper before meeting the other pair of light brown eyes again.

Ayako seemed to have read her daughter's mind. "I'll tell your father I lectured you on this, okay?"

Yukiko smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

* * *

"How are you, Megumi-san?"

"I'm alright." Megumi answered, watching as Ayako sat on the edge of the bed. "Yukiko's been taking good care of me."

The younger woman smiled. "That's good to hear."

"She's such a sweetheart." Megumi smiled fondly, though it didn't last long. "She probably cried."

"What?"

"She's upset at her grade; I don't need to tell you why."

Ayako sighed. "I'll talk to him; maybe he won't be _too_ angry this time."

The elder scoffed. "Good luck with that." She scowled. "I know that stubborn idiot; he'll throw another screaming fit because he didn't get what he wanted."

Ayako frowned, not liking how the other woman was speaking of her own son, but she kept quiet nonetheless.

"Poor Yukiko has to suffer for nothing."

"He just wants what's best for her."

Megumi raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "And what's best for her is to fear her father, right?"

"You know why he's like that."

The elder sighed. "Yes, I do."

Silence loomed over them, making Ayako believe their conversation was over, but she was wrong.

"Talk to him."

"What?"

"Tell him how unreasonable he's being." Megumi said. "You're the only one in this house whom he'll listen to."

"It's not that simple." Ayako said. "Just because I can calm him down doesn't mean I can change his mind. It's like you said, he's a stubborn man."

"No, I said he was a stubborn _idiot_." The elder corrected.

Ayako gave her a bemused look. "Either way, he's stubborn, and even though he can be too strict on Yukiko and Ryuto, at the end of the day, he just wants what's best for them. Isn't that what should really matter?"

Megumi regarded her daughter-in-law with an unreadable look. "Is making Yukiko cry worth it?"

Ayako hesitated for a moment before responding. "At least it motivates her to work harder."

It was a weak argument, even to her own ears.

"Is it still worth it?" Megumi asked again, her tone indicating she remained unconvinced. "And what about all the pressure and stress? Are they worth it?"

Ayako sighed. "I don't like it when he's harsh on the children, Kazuto doesn't either. However, this is what they'll encounter when they go out in the real world."

Megumi laughed bitterly. "Not that this old, useless hag knows anything about it."

Ayako's eyes widened. "Th-That's not what I meant, Megumi-san! I wasn't trying to bring up the past!"

The elder smiled sadly. "Yukiko and Ryuto are nothing like me; they won't waste their lives like how I did."

"I really wasn't trying to bring it up!" Ayako said again.

"I know." Megumi said. "Unlike Kazuto, you don't like bringing up the past."

Ayako remained remained; her guilt still present despite her mother-in-law's assuring words.

"And you're right," The elder continued. "All that stress, all that pressure, they're all part of the real world." She then locked eyes with her daughter-in-law. "In that case, Ayako, shouldn't they be permitted to enjoy life for a bit? Because they'll rarely get to after finding employment."

Instead of answering, Ayako stood up and walked to the door. "It's getting late."

She didn't want to continue this conversation—she didn't want to discuss this in the first place. In Ayako's mind, both her husband and mother-in-law were right, but they were also wrong. Kazuto had their children's best interest at heart, but oftentimes, his standards were just _too_ over the top. Megumi's concerns were valid, but getting into heated arguments with Kazuto was not the right way to address them. True, Kazuto was very stubborn, but fighting was not the best solution, especially not in front of the kids.

For that reason, Ayako was never completely on either side and always tried to disperse the conflicts between the two. She was the peacekeeper of this house, calming down Kazuto whenever he was enraged and talking Megumi out of defying the man just to spite him. It was also her who assured the children that their father loved them because she did not want this family to fall apart.

"Yukiko wouldn't take a break until I told her to." Megumi said before Ayako could leave. "She's still twelve, you know."

The other woman remained quiet.

"Also," The elder continued. "I believe studying isn't the _real_ reason Ryuto is barely at home nowadays."

"Good night, Megumi-san." Ayako left the room.

Sometimes, Ayako really hated being the peacekeeper of this house.

* * *

"This is just ridiculous."

Ayako silently watched her husband glare down at the report card before him.

"She studied hard; she should have gotten into the top 50!" Kazuto furiously tapped his index finger on the table. "Why is she like this?"

"At least her grades didn't slip." Ayako smiled, hoping that would cool him down even slightly.

"But they're not good enough!" The man argued. "Ryuto always ranks in the top 50 with ease, what's her excuse?"

Ayako was once again, silent, unsure of how to respond. Luckily she didn't have to because Kazuto changed the topic.

"And speaking of that boy, did he sleep over at his friend's house again?"

The woman sighed. "Yes."

"Unbelievable, that boy." Kazuto muttered angrily as the tapping grew louder

 _"I believe studying isn't the_ _ **real**_ _reason Ryuto is barely at home nowadays."_ Megumi's words ran through her head.

Ayako knew Ryuto's relationship with his father wasn't the best at the moment, but that didn't mean he had to stay out of the house like this. Strict and over the top as Kazuto was, Ryuto should know better than to sleep at other people's houses an arouse suspicions and rumors.

Unaware to the Kanzaki couple, Yukiko had woken up and was walking downstairs to the dining room.

"He better not do this net semester." She paused when she heard her father's voice. "What if people start thinking he's having trouble at home; how would that make us look?"

"Yes." She heard her mother say.

"And what if Yukiko starts doing the same?"

The girl tensed when she heard her name.

"She'd never do that." Ayako assured.

"She will if Ryuto keeps doing this." Kazuto said. "I know she's responsible, but she's still too young and seeing her older brother do this will make her think it's okay. Ryuto should be setting a good example."

"I'll talk to him." Ayako promised.

"No, _I_ will."

The girl's eyes widened. _'That's not good.'_

She couldn't recall the last time her father and brother had a civil conversation that did _not_ end into a full-fledged verbal war, probably because such a time was non-existent.

And Ryuto said he wasn't coming home today; her father wasn't going to like this.

Yukiko waited a few more minutes before walking in the dining room.

"Good morning." She said politely and took her seat.

Ayako smiled. "Good morning, Yukiko."

Kazuto merely nodded as a form of greeting. No surprise there—the man barely spoke when he was angry or irritated.

The girl pressed her lips together. _'Should I tell him?'_

She didn't want to get her brother in trouble, but if her father came home today to find Ryuto not at home…She really didn't want to imagine how irate he was going to be. _'I should tell him.'_ She decided. _'It's the right thing to do.'_

Besides, her parents were right; people would gossip if Ryuto's habit persisted.

"Um…" She began, garnering her parents' attention.

Ayako frowned. "Yes?"

"Did…Onii-san talk to you?"

Despite not being home very often, Ryuto always called and texted their mother to let her know where he was and assure her he was fine. He _never_ kept secrets from her.

"No." The woman replied.

Yukiko squeezed her hands together. _'Maybe I shouldn't have spoken up.'_

"He um….He told me yesterday…"

"Speak clearly, Yukiko." Her father said impatiently. "What did he say?"

"He um…" Yukiko continued, not meeting her father's gaze. "He said he's…not coming home today."

"What?!" Ayako exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. "But he didn't tell me that!"

Yukiko kept gaze averted from her father's face, not wanting to see the fury burning in those chilling brown eyes.

"Alright then." Kazuto said in a calm, but cold tone. "I'll take care of it."

Yukiko pressed her lips together. _'What've I done?'_


End file.
